PLL - Emily is awesome
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Nice sweet Emison family time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very awesome ****Faberrittana99-03**

* * *

**PLL - Emily is awesome**

**Emily Fields is in her car, on the way back home to Rosewood after having been to Ravenswood for a work-related thing.**

**She wear a tight blue tank top, a black leather vest, green G-string panties, brown leather chaps and white converse. **

**Her hair is up in a casual ponytail and she wear sunglasses too.**

"I hope Alison has made dinner." says Emily.

Alison and Emily are a couple and they live together.

"Alison's so wonderful." says Emily.

To be in a real relationship with Emily has brought forward a lot of good housewife-skills in Alison who now is mostly a stay-home-mom, taking care of hers and Emily's twin daughters Lily and Grace who recently turned 5.

Emily is no longer a swimmer and she left the army after only a year, unable to be away from Alison and their daughters so much. Emily instead re-educated herself via online-classes and became an expert on supernatural things and is the leader of a team who try to save Ravenswood from all the dark evil monsters that exist there.

"Hi, babe." says Alison when Emily get home to the house they live in, which happen to be the former Fields family house where Emily grew up.

"Ali, you're very beautiful." says Emily.

"So are you." says Alison.

On this day, Alison wear a tight red lather t-shirt, black latex G-string panties, white leather chaps and pink metal heels.

Her blonde hair fall in casual cursl over her shoulders.

Emily and Alison kiss each other.

"No..." says Lily and Grace, still very uncomfortable by seeing their moms kiss.

"Girls, is's just kissing." says Alison.

Lily and Grace leave the room.

"I'm glad our kids are healthy and happy." says Emily with a cute smile.

"So am I, Em. They are so adorable." says Alison.

"What are we having for dinner?" says Emily.

"Your favorite. I've got a jumbo-size fish-pizza in the oven. The pizza is baked after your grandma's recipe." says Alison.

"Awww! That's wonderful." says a happy Emily.

"Okay, Em." says Alison.

"Mommy, where's my kitten plushie?" says Grace.

"I think I saw it on your bed, sweetie." says Alison.

"Me is gonna look there." says Grace as she goes to the cute room she share with her sister.

She finds her neon-green kitten plushie on the bed, on a pile of clothes.

"Yay!" says a happy Grace as she hug her beloved plushie.

"Good...pizza's ready." says Alison as she look at her fancy golden French watch.

Alison goes to the kitchen and gently takes out the pizza from the oven.

She place the pizza as well as sweet warm French tea on the table in the living room.

"Dinner time." says Alison.

Emily, Grace and Lily enter the room and takes their seats by the table.

Alison takes her seat as well and says "I hope it will be very good."

"I'm sure it will taste wonderful." says Emily, who know that Alison has very good cooking skills.

"Okay, Em." says Alison with a very sweet smile.

"Yay." says Grace and Lily.

The 2 young girls share Emily's love for pizza. This is not something Emily and Alison has made sure that it would happen, it is a thing that they got from Emily via DNA, all natural.

The family starts to eat.

"It taste very sweet." says a happy Emily.

"Yeah." says Grace and Lily, who enjoy the pizza too.

Grace and Lily have personalities that are similar to Emily's own, but they actually have blond hair like Alison. Their eyes are the same color as Emily's and they love awesome clothes, a trait they got from Alison.

Both of the girls are very sweet and they get along without problems.

They look almost identical. Emily and Alison are pretty much the only people able to tell the twins apart. Not even Spencer Hastings know which one is Lily and which one's Grace.

Hanna Marin is able to tell the difference, but only sometimes.

As a matter of fact, Hanna is the godmother for Lily and Grace.

Emily and Alison both instanly knew that they wanted Hanna to be godmother, despite the fact that Aria Montgomery has much better mommy-skills than Hanna does.

Grace and Lily love both of their mothers very much.

Grace has recieved Emily's interest and passion for swimming while Lily has not.

Lily is instead very interested in singing.

Lily and Grace both talk in a soft smooth clean voice, just like Emily, at least most of the time. Lily on some rare times speak in a slightly harder deeper tone, like Alison though, but this does not happen often at all.

Both of the girls love dolphins and kittens and their favorite color is blue.

Emily takes her job quite seriously, but she's also a devoted mom who's never failed to be home in time to have dinner with Alison and their kids.

"Em, how was your day?" says Alison.

"Almost a bit dull, to be honest. Not much happened." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Yeah. I spent most of the day setting traps and such." says Emily.

"Doesn't sound very fun." says Alison.

"True, it isn't fun, but it's better to set traps than to sit around, doing nothing." says Emily.

"I guess so." says Alison.

"What has been going on here at home?" says Emily.

"Not much, really. I've cleaned the bathroom and our little girls have been playing video games and had fun with their adorable plushies." says Alison.

"Awww. That sounds absolutely adorable." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"I don't regret giving up on swimming. Of course I still enjoy to swim, just for fun, but I don't wanna go back to swim competitively." says Emily.

"You're free to do what you want, babe." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali my love." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Alison.

"Mommy, wanna play video games with me and and Grace later?" says Lily.

"Of course, cutie girl." says Emily.

"Yay!" says Lily and Grace.

50 minutes later, after the dinner, Emily play a cute Barbie video game with Grace and Lily.

It brings back memories of how Emily and Hanna used to play a My Little Pony video game when they were little.

"This game's so cute!" says a happy Lily.

"Sweet that you like it." says Emily.

"Mom, it's awesome!" says a happy Grace.

"Okay, girl." says Emily.

3 hours later.

Emily and Alison play electric guitar and sing.

Grace and Lily sit and listen and smile.

Having grown up with Alison and Emily as their parents, Lily and Grace love both the Beyonce music that Emily love and the heavy metal music that Alison love.

The song that Emily and Alison perform now is a mix of both styles.

Emily use a violet Gibson Les Paul custom with 3 golden mini humbucker pickups, pearl block inlays on an ebony fretboard and gold Grover tuners with pink pearl buttons.

Alison use a black Gibson SG custom with 3 full-size humbucker pickups, pearl skull inlays on an ebony fretboard and gold Grover tuners with gold buttons, engraved with stars.

Emily play finger-style and Alison use a flat-pick.

Both of them bring forth the music from their guitars via a 1980s Marshall amp.

Lily and Grace love to watch and listen to their mommies play music.

"Yay!" says both Grace and Lily.

Grace and Lily are happy.

Once a week, Emily and Alison perform a song for their adorable daughters.

This tradition was Emily's idea, but Alison enjoy it a lot too.

The next day.

"Alright. I'm going to work." says Emily as she put on her overcoat and hat and boots, grab her weapons and her phone and walk out to her car.

"Bye, mommy! Have fun!" says Lily and Grace in their cute voices.

"Thanks, girls." says Emily.

5 hours later, Emily smile, getting happy when she sees her daughters playing with their plushies and Alison cooking dinner.

"Welcome home, babe." says Alison with a sweet romantic smile.

"Thanks, Ali." says Emily in a soft smooth tone.

"You truly are awesome." says Alison.

"Aww, thanks. Are we having some sort of amazing pizza again?" says Emily.

"No, my wonderful pizza-geek. Today it's pasta, bacon and sweet creamy sauce." says Alison.

"Okay. That's very good too." says Emily as she takes off her coat, hat and boots.

"Yeah and our little cutie-girls have been very good kids, playing in a nice calm adorable way all the day." says Alison.

"Sweet." says a happy Emily.

"Hi, mommy!" says Grace and Lily in joy.

"Hi, girls." says Emily as she hug her daughters.

22 minutes later, Emily, Alison, Lily and Grace eat dinner.

"This is delicious." says Emily.

"Awww. I'm glad ya think so, Em." says a happy Alison.

"It taste very good, babe." says Emily.

"Okay. Thanks." says Alison.

"So sweet." says a cute Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Yum, yum!" says Lily.

"Yay!" says Grace.

"I have a wonderful family." says Emily, very happy to have Alison, Grace and Lily.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
